A New Race
by Erzibeth-Malfoy
Summary: Jacob imprints on Bella. There daughter is wandering through the woods and finds Edward. Jacob realizes this may be the thing that will unite the two races. The clan is up in arms about it but nobody disagrees with the clan leader. T for insinuations.
1. Their Relationship

Disclamier: I own the plot and later a name.

Chapter 1: Their relationship

Bella's P.O.V.

I had a date with Jacob last week. We went to the movies with Mike and while he was throwing up in the bathroom Jacob kissed me. When he did it was like an electric shock went through my entire body. After we dropped him off Jacob took me home and then left in a hurry. I was banned from him for a few days during which he turned into a werewolf. When I finally did see him again he explained that he had imprinted on me.

"What does that mean exactly?" I asked him.

"It means that we're going to be together forever."

I jumped into his arms at that I gave him a really big hug. He then carried me out to the garage where we worked on the bikes and set me inside the rabbit while he continued to work on it.

A few days later while everyone was looking for Victoria I decided to go cliff jumping and almost died. Thanks to Jacob, however, he saved me and took me home that night. When we got there we found Alice in the house which made me so happy because it meant that I wasn't crazy and the Cullens did exist. The phone rang while she was there and Jacob answered it. All he said was my dad was at a funeral. Come to find out it was Edward calling to find my dad and when he heard about the funeral he assumed I was dead.

Alice and I hopped on a plane that night to try to save him from killing himself. When we got to the city where he was, I was almost too late. The Voltaire did not like the fact that Edward almost exposed himself to the humans. They lead us to meet the head Vampires and Alice promised them that I would become a Vampire. Needless to say I don't think that is accurate but I don't want to correct her.

We came back to Forks where I got my ass chewed out by my dad but after that Edward lead me to the backyard where Jacob was waiting. They almost got into a fight and I had to choose between My Vampire Edward and My werewolf Jacob. Remembering what Jacob had done though, I knew I would never be able to go back to Edward or ever become a vampire.

"So your dad and I got married in the fall and a year later we had you."

"Wow mum," a 16 year old girl sitting in front of Bella said. "You actually almost married a pale-face?"

"Raven I've told you before not to call them that. You of all people should know what it's like to be different."

"Yeah, I know. The daughter of the leader and I cant even phase."

"The Cullens aren't in town so maybe you won't have to."

"But mum, You know that's my dream. Being like dad, being able to run through the woods without tripping over everything."

Sadly enough my daughter developed my gracefulness at walking.

Jacob walked into the house at that point.

"Hi dad."

"Hey Sweetie. Why don't you go for I hike today? Your mom and I have stuff we need to talk about some stuff."

Raven just shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the door where he bag lay ready to go on such occasions as well as her hiking boots.

"See you later guys." she said as she walked out the door and down the back lawn that lead to the woods.

As soon as she was gone Jacob turned to look at me and said 2 words.

"They're back."

Raven's P.O.V.

I decided o go to the spot that mum's told in here stories before. It's a meadow filled with weeds now but in her stories she tells it like there are flowers everywhere. I didn't expect today to be any different except that when I first walked out of the trees and into the meadow it was covered in flowers. Shocked I looked around to marvel at the sight and that's when I noticed I wasn't alone.


	2. A New Race

Disclaimer: I own Raven and the plot

Chapter 2: A New Race

Raven's P.O.V.

A jolt of electricity went coursing through my veins at the sight of him. If mum's stories were correct then I was staring at Edward Cullen in the middle of their meadow.

"Bella?" He asked looking confused, "Have I died?"

"No," I replied, "I'm not Bella and you haven't died. I'm her daughter Raven."

"You look exactly like her."

"I know."

He took a few steps towards me and in the few steps he was already next to me. I reached out my hand to touch his and unlike the cold my mum described he was actually warm to the touch. I wonder why this is.

"Come with me please?" I asked him.

"Where to?"

"To see my mum and dad."

"I can't Raven. They live on the Reservation."

"No we don't. We live in Forks near grandpa Charlie. It's so mum can be close to him and so he doesn't freak about because he can't get in touch with her."

"ok, then. Lets go."

He let me lead the way and after the 3rd time I tripped he just hoisted me onto his back and started sprinting through the trees. It was exactly how I imagined it. As he was running I asked him the question I didn't dare pose to my mother and father.

"Do you think you could turn me into a Vampire?"

For creature's that rarely lost their balance Edward almost did at my question.

"It's never been done before." He finally answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Vampires and Werewolves have never tried to mix the races."

"But I'm not a full werewolf. Can you even smell it on me?"

"No, which surprises me. You smell nothing of the wolves you hang around with and yet you smell exactly like your mother with a hint of Lavender."

"So do you think it's possible?"

"Well besides the fact that I can't read your mind either which is why I thought you were your mother, it may be doable. But only if your parents agree."

We finally arrived outside my house and dad came rushing out.

"What are you doing with my daughter Cullen?"

"I brought her home from her Hike. She nearly broke an ankle. I see she inherited Bella's grace."

"Yes," my mum said as she came out of the house. "Sadly she did."

"Hello Bella."

"Hi Edward."

The look that crossed Edwards face was sheer agony at seeing my mum standing next to my dad. Knowing I had to break the tension I did the obvious thing, I lead Edward inside the house and sat him on the couch. Mum and Dad followed and shut the door so no one from the reserve could pop by unannounced.

"Mum, Dad, I have something to ask you."

I guess my face betrayed me because before I could ask my question my mum turned towards my dad and said,

"I knew this would happen. We had hoped he wouldn't come back so she could live a semi-normal life."

Turning towards me she then smiled and shook her head.

"Honey, have you imprinted on him yet?"

"What?" I asked. "No!"

Edward looked between the three of us and then back at my mum.

"Imprint?"

"It's what the wolves do when they find a mate."

"So can I?" I asked which caught everyone off guard.

"Can you what Raven?" My dad asked me.

"Become a Vampire. We technically aren't on the Reservation, and with you being the leader this may be the one thing to bring the races together."

"She has a point Jacob." My mum said.

My dad looked at my mum and defeat crossed his face.

"If she imprints first with him then yes."

"Thank you dad, but uh, how do I imprint?"

"Have you felt an electrical shock yet?" My mum asked me.

"Yes, back in the meadow, why?"

Turning towards my dad defeat crossed her face as well.

"She's already imprinted on him. Even you can't say no."

"Fine," my dad said. Turning towards Edward he said, "Do it tonight before I change my mind. There will be no wait."

"Very well."

Edward lead me towards my room where he laid me back on my pillows.

"This may hurt."

Biting into my wrist, immense pain filled my senses. I blacked out within the first few minutes and remember nothing else of the pain.

I woke up three days later still in my bed but everything was different. The colors were heightened and my sense of smell was phenomenal. Trying to sit up a hand pushed me back down. Edward was standing next to my bed with my parents at the foot.

"You gave us quite a scare."

"Why, what happened?"

"We didn't think you'd except the transformation because halfway through you phased."

"I what!?"

"You phased into a wolf. That's your power. No one else in the Vampire world can change into animals."

"My power?"

"Yes, and you kept the barrier around you brain, just like your mothers."

After he said that a knock sounded at the door.

"Don't open it." Edward cautioned.

"Who is it?" My mum asked him.

"The Voulari."


	3. Clashing

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Raven

Chapter 3: Clashing

The Voultari at the front door and the pack at the back. They were in the middle of a war zone.

There was another person in the room that Raven hadn't noticed before. Looking like a pixie she concluded that it must be Alice.

"Calm the pack while I deal with the Vampires." Bella said to Jacob.

"Alright. I love you."

"And I you." She said back.

Bella opened the door to let the Voultari in and Raven felt Edward stiffen beside her.

"So, it is done? She has finally been turned?"

"No," Edward said. "Alice's prediction was wrong. It wasn't Bella she saw, it was her daughter."

"I see," Aro said.

He walked towards Raven and then circled her.

"I can tell how Alice could possibly get it wrong. Hold out your hands please."

Raven looked at Edward who nodded his head. She held out her hands and he grasped them.

"Interesting. She seems to be just like her mother. I cannot read her. Tell me my girl, is there any other powers you posses?"

Edward took a step forward and answered for her.

"Yes, she can change into a wolf like her father."

"Ah," he exclaimed, "a perfect mixture of the species. You have a jewel there Edward. I'd keep a close eye on her."

"Trust me, I will."

In the backyard Jacob was trying to call his pack.

"Why are there Vampires in your house?" Embry asked.

"Raven has imprinted on a Cullen."

"Your daughter and a paleface?"

Jacob hung his head.

"Yes."

"That still doesn't explain why there are five others inside your house. We sense two Cullens and three from across the seas but there is one that smells like us yet reeks of them.

"That would be my daughter. She has just woken from the transformation."

"We made a treaty with the Cullens that they were not allowed to turn anyone or else it meant certain death."

"I know, but because he turned her, my daughter was able to phase into a wolf."

"How is that possible?"

"I do not know. Maybe the Voultari know."

"We do not like this Jacob."

"I know, but I am the leader and I welcome them into my family for the sake of my daughter. If any of you wish to go against me step forward now and challenge me for the right of pack leader."

Not one of the La Push men stepped forward to challenge him and he considered it to be a closed case. Motioning everyone inside so they could check on his daughter Jacob silently thanked the spirits that everything went well.

Once everyone was inside Jacob went to stand next to Bella with Raven and Edward in front of them. Alice stood next to Bella and the Voultari were on the other side of her. The pack assembled on the other side of Jacob and soon Bella was the divider between the two races. Her and Raven were considered the odd ones of the group.

Trying to break the silence Raven moved more in the middle of the groups.

"Aro, this is my father's pack. Everyone these are the Voultari, leaders of the Vampires."

Even with the introductions the room was still filled with a powerful tension. Each side waiting for the other to strike. Not being able to stand it any longer Bella stepped next to her daughter.

"You might as well put your fangs away," she said to the three elder Vampires and then turned towards the pack. "And you should all be ashamed, we do not treat guests as enemies. With Raven's turning the races are going to have to learn to live with each other."

Embry was the first to make a move towards the leaders. He stuck out his hand and waited for Aro to grab it not knowing about the Vampires talents.

When Aro did grab it he noticed that he could not read the wolves any better than he could Bella or Raven.

"Very peculiar, it seems she gets the mind blaock from the wolves."

Embry seemed to look shocked for a moment and then turned towards Raven.

"So is it true that you can phase?"

All three of the Voultari perked up at this question.

"I don't know, I haven't tried."

"Well now's a better time than any," Edward said coming to stand beside her.

Raven walked into the backyard, took a running leap, and before she knew it she was on all fours with her tail wagging behind her.

'I did it,' she thought.

'yes you did,' her father replied inside her head.

Jacob motioned everyone back inside while Edward brought her more clothes into the backyard. When she phased back she understood the reason why.

"I'm so glad he took everyone inside," she said to Edward.

"Me too, I wouldn't want anyone besides myself looking at you while you are like this."

After she was finished getting dressed, she took Edwards hand and started to lead him back to the house.

"I know we won't be able to stay her," she said to him, "So let's move to Alaska or somewhere where it is almost always dark."

"Alaska would be a nice change." He replied.

When they got inside she broke the news to everyone that they would be leaving soon to which there was a chorus of disagreements from all three sides. The Voultari wanted her to come back with them, her parents wanted her to stay in Washington, and the pack wanted her to stay in Forks so they could keep an eye on her.

"No," she said. "We need to be on our own for a while. Then maybe, we will come back." Turning towards the leaders she said, "We will visit in two years time allowing my training to be complete. I will become a vegetarian like the Cullen's and you will not have to worry about either of us."

"Very well," Aro said. "It seems we don't have a say in the matter."

The two left that night traveling by foot and arrived in Alaska two days later. Edward found the house that his family had already bought for them and they settled in quietly. Raven didn't get the new born urges to kill humans and her training went by faster than either anticipated. In two years they visited the Voultari like she promised and did so every other year to give them progress reports. They became unofficial trackers of Vampires that the Voultari had problems with. On the years that they didn't visit the leaders they went to Forks to visit the pack. Being the wife of a wolf allowed her mother to stay as young as Jacob thankfully so even when 85 years went by they still looked only in their 40's. When her parents finally did die, Raven and Edward took over the leadership of the pack as well as second in command of all Vampires. They can normally be found in the house where she grew up because some of the wolves still don not like Edward on the Reservation. When she hit two hundred the unthinkable happened. Raven gave birth to a wolf vampire who imprinted on another wolf later on. Because of their wolf heritage, any Vampire that now has wolf in them can breed and yet still have the strengths of a vampire as well. The only difference, this new race does not need human blood to survive and can live off animal blood better than the Cullens.

"And that is how Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Raven created the new race."

"Wow mom, grandma was so cool." a young Jacob Cullen said to his mother.

"Yes Jacob, yes she was." Raven said to her son.

Edward came up behind her and said to the two,

"What are you talking about?"

"Mom was telling me about Grandma Bella."

"Again?" Edward asked.

Raven just smiled at her Vampire who in turn gave her a hug that she would always love and remember.

FIN

I couldn't think of how to end it properly so please no fire about the ending. Review though anyways.

Erzibeth-Malfoy


End file.
